Pelukan
by Mira Misawaki
Summary: Dengan pelukan rasa rindu dan gundah dihati Hinata hilang. Namun, bagaimana jika obat pelukan itu tidak ada dirumah?/Spesial for NHFD #4/Mind to RnR, Minna-san?


Holaa Minnaaa! :D Lathifah come back dengan fic terbaru *plak!*

Yap! Karena lagi ngetik di HP + sebagian ngetik lagi di sekolah *wah bandel* jadi cuap-cuapnya gak banyak. O iya, fic ini khusus event NaruHina Fluffy Day. Oke, kalau begitu 'Happy Reading, Minna!'

* * *

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning(s) : OOC *diusahakan se IC mungkin*, OC, typo *buat jaga-jaga*,deskripsi tentang keadaan kurang dimengerti, abal, jelek, gaje, lebay, dll.**

**Jika ada kesamaan cerita mungkin itu hanya kesamaan yang tidak disengaja, sebab ide cerita ini berdasakan sebuah foto yang pernah Lathifah lihat.**

**Don't like? Don't read!**

**Flame? Silahkan! Tapi jangan flame CHARA, flame FICNYA!**

* * *

Dengan pelukan kita akan merasakan kehangatan tubuh seseorang yang kita peluk. Pelukan dapat membuat perasaan gundah dihati kita hilang. Pelukan dapat menenangkan diri kita. Pelukan dapat membuat kita terbuai sampai alam mimpi. Dan saat ini pelukan dapat meredakan rasa rindu pada seseorang. Itulah arti pelukan bagi Hyuuga Hinata—atau sekarang namanya adalah Uzumaki Hinata. Kenapa? Karena kini ia telah berstatus sebagai istri _Rokudaime_ Hokage Konoha, Uzumaki Naruto.

Saat ini, sang istri tengah berdiri di malam yang sunyi senyap. Ia berada di balkon rumahnya. Rambut indigonya yang sekarang sudah sepinggang kini berkibar karena angin malam membelai dirinya. Matanya kini terpejam menikmati angin malam, menyembunyikan kristal ametis didalamnya. Hanya angin yang menemani dirinya untuk menyambut kepulangan sang kepala keluarga. Oh, jangan lupakan juga bulan purnama yang bersinar terang malam kini tengah menemaninya juga.

'Naruto-_kun_, cepatlah pulang. Kami merindukanmu.'

Hinata akhirnya melamun, tak sadar bahwa angin malam saat ini sangat menusuk kulitnya. Ia tidak berpikir untuk kembali ke kamar dan menghangatkan diri. Yang saat ini ia pikirkan ialah Naruto dan Naruto.

"_Kaa-chan_ tidak masuk? Ini sudah malam lho. Apalagi angin disini sudah semakin dingin, dan _Kaa-chan_ tidak memakai jaket. Lagipula, berdiam diri di tengah-tengah angin tidak baik lho untuk kandungan." ucapan atau lebih tepatnya peringatan telah membuat lamunan Hinata buyar. Sontak ia tengokan kepala guna melihat siapa yang menyadarkannya tadi.

"_Ara_, kau belum tidur Kise-_chan_?" Hinata tersenyum melihat siapa yang datang. Anak pertamanya.

"Sudah kubilang _Kaa-chan_, jangan memanggil Kiseki dengan surffix '_chan_'!" Kise, atau Uzumaki Kiseki berkacak pinggang.

"Sebentar lagi ya. _Kaa-chan_ sedang menunggu _Tou-san_mu," Hinata menjawab topik utama Kiseki.

"Sudahlah _Kaa-chan_, _Tou-san_ akan pulang dua hari lagi, jadi _Kaa-chan_ tidur saja dulu. Kalau _Tou-san_ pulang nanti Kiseki bangunkan," gadis berambut pirang itu berusaha membujuk sang ibu untuk masuk. Ia berucap demikian agar sang ibu tak khawatir dengan sang ayah.

Ternyata usahanya berhasil, sang ibu sudah masuk kedalam kamarnya. Ia juga tak mungkin membunuh dirinya dan calon bayi hanya untuk menunggu seseorang. Ketika Hinata sudah masuk kedalam kamarnya, ia teringat akan anak pertamanya yang masih berada di balkon kamarnya. Sontak ia menghentikan langkahnya. Sang anak yang melihat kejadian itu hanya menyirit alis lantaran bingung dengan tingkah sang ibu.

"Kise-_chan_," panggil Hinata dengan suara horror.

"Y-ya _Kaa-chan_? A-ada ap-apa?" tanyanya tergagap. Bulu kuduknya berdiri semua mendengar suara Hinata yang bagaikan suara Sadako yang kehausan (?). Tahu sendirilah, ia kan takut dengan hal-hal yang berbau 'mistik'.

"Tolongin _Kaa-chan_ ya?" suaranya yang tadi sangat seram—bagi Kiseki—kini melembut. Dan Kiseki dapat mengetahuinya apa yang selanjutnya terjadi.

"Belikan...ramen?" tebaknya. Dan respon Hinata hanyalah menggangguk, tanda setuju. Manik ametis milik Kiseki menatap bosan sang ibunda tercinta.

"Baiklah," setelah itu ia hilang dari hadapan Hinata karena menggunakan jurus teleportasi yang diajarkan oleh sang ayah. Walaupun belum sampai berpuluh-puluh kilometer, yang penting ia bisa menguasai jurus dambaanya itu. Tak lupa juga jurus '_Jyuuken_' yang berasal dari klan Hyuuga juga ia kuasai. Maklum, umurnya 13 tahun, tapi ia tak pernah pantang menyerah seperti sang ibu dan ayah.

Tak lama kemudian pesanan Hinata pun datang. Hinata yang melihat Kiseki membawa satu kantung itu langsung berbinar. Dengan cepat ia mengambil kantung itu. Kiseki menyadari bahwa kantung sudah berpindah tangan berpendapat, bahwa misi membeli ramen : berhasil. Tiba-tiba ia menguap kecil tanda mengantuk. Dengan cepat ia tutup mulutnya yang terbuka itu.

"_Kaa-chan_, aku sudah mulai mengantuk. Tak apa kalau aku tinggal _Kaa-chan_ sendirian?"

"Tak apa, kalau Kise-_chan_ mau tidur duluan saja. _Kaa-chan_ tidak keberatan kok kalau ditinggal sendirian. Oh iya, _Arigatou_," ujar Hinata.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. _Doitaa_... Hoaam. _Oyashumi_, _Kaa-chan_," dengan mengucapkan salam, akhirnya Kiseki pergi dari ruang makan menuju kamarnya.

"_Oyasuminasai_, Kise-_chan_," balas Hinata di sertai senyum.

Melihat sang anak sudah pergi dari tatapannya, senyum yang terpantri di wajahnya kini luntur. Senyumannya tadi hanyalah senyum palsu Matanya menatap kosong kearah mangkuk yang berisi ramen itu. Ia sangat rindu dengan sang suami tercinta. Kepulangannya sangat dinantikan oleh Hinata, Kiseki, dan calon adik Kiseki.

"N-naruto-_kun_. Ce-cepatlah pu-pulang, ka-kami semua mengkhawatirkanmu," ujarnya dengan angin malam. Badannya kini bergetar menahan tangis. Sekuat tenaga ia tahan, namun apa daya? Tangisannya pecah di malam yang sepi ini. Tiba-tiba hujan mengguyur negeri Api. Mungkin langit tengah ikut bersedih karena sang _Rokudaime_ Hokage tak kunjung pulang.

Karena lelah menangis, akhirnya Hinata tertidur di meja makan, dengan tumpuan dua tangannya yang ia tekuk untuk dijadikan bantal. Dan hujan masih mengguyur Negeri Api, lebih tepatnya Konoha.

Setelah keadaan aman, Kiseki keluar dari persembunyiannya.

"Amaaan!" katanya pada seseorang.

"Baiklah, sekarang kau tidur, Kiseki," kata orang itu.

"Oke, _Oyashumi_, _Tou-san_,"

"_Oyasuminasai_,"

Setelah itu Kiseki benar-benar masuk kedalam kamarnya. Ia tak mau mencampuri urusan orang dewasa. Ia hanyalah bocah ingusan yang berusia 13 tahun.

Sekarang di ruang makan ada Naruto—yang diketahui ayahnya Kiseki—dan Hinata. Naruto yang melihat keadaan Hinata menatap sendu. Ia harusnya tak membuat rencana gila ini jika akhirnya Hinata yang menderita. Akhirnya ia datang ke meja makan tempat Hinata tertidur.

"_Gomen ne_, Hinata," ia berucap pelan. Sangat pelan. Bahkan hampir menyerupai bisikan.

"Hng?" Hinata sepertinya terganggu dengan ucapan Naruto. Akhirnya ia membuka kelopak matanya. Membuat mata ametis itu menerjap bingung.

"Na-naruto-_kun_?" ujar Hinata pelan-pelan.

"Ya, ada apa Hinata?"

"..." Hinata meloading perkataan Naruto. Sampai akhirnya ia menangis kembali.

"Hiks.." mendengar Hinata menangis, membuat Naruto menjadi gelagapan.

"Hinata.." lirih Naruto. Serentak ia rengkuh tubuh mungil Hinata.

"Cup..cup.. Aku disini," ia mengelus punggung Hinata guna menenangkan. Mendengar Hinata tidak menangis membuat Naruto bernafas lega.

"_Hime_ kenapa? Kok aku datang malah nangis,"

Dengan suara yang agak serak Hinata menjawab "Ha-habis, Nar-Naruto-_kun_ pulangnya telat," lalu ia mengerucutkan bibirnya. Lucu sekali Hinata berwajah seperti itu. Imut.

"Kau ingat tidak?" tanya Naruto.

"Ingat apa?" jawab Hinata bingung. Kemudian ia memiringkan kepalanya. 'Sudah kuduga,' Naruto menepuk dahinya frustasi. Dengan cepat ia mencium bibir Hinata yang menggoda itu.

'Cup!'

Singkat sih, tapi itu berpengaruh panjang pada Hinata. Ia kini merona hebat. Rasa gugup kini menghinggapinya.

"Hari ini 'kan ulang tahun pernikahan kita, yang 14 tahun," ujar Naruto.

"Ya ampun, maafkan aku, aku tak ingat akan hal itu," Hinata menundukan kepalanya, tanda penyesalan. Tapi tiba-tiba ia merasakan menubruk tubuh seseorang.

"Tak apa Hinata, yang penting kau sudah ingat," jawab Naruto. Lalu ia mengelus punggung Hinata seakan mengatakan bahwa 'semua akan baik-baik saja,'. Hinata hanya diam, menikmati momen yang jarang ini. Akhirnya ia membalas pelukan Naruto. Entah kenapa, dengan pelukan ini, semua rasa gundah di Hinata menghilang. Mereka berpelukan terus, meluapkan rasa yang berada dihati, tak sadar bahwa ada yang mengintip mereka.

"Hihi, _Tou-san_ sangat romantis. Ah, kalau sudah besar, aku ingin Daisuke-_kun_ menjadi suamiku—eh?" ia tersadar bahwa ia salah berbicara.

"Kenapa nama Daisuke-_kun_ disebutkan," ia menggerutu, tak sadar bahwa wajahnya merona. Tiba-tiba ia merasakan aura yang mencekam.

"Kiseki-_chaaan_~ cepatlah tiduur~, kalau tidak~ _Kaa-chaan_~ akan kesana," suara horror ini membuat bulu kuduk Kiseki berdiri kembali.

"G-gyaaa! Baiklah _Kaa-chan_," sehabis itu Kiseki langsung membaringkan tubuhnya. Ia ingat, sang Ibu tak pernah bisa dibohongi, karena ia mempunyai mata yang sama dengan sang anak, mata untuk memuat jurus byakugan.

* * *

**The End**

* * *

A/N: Muehehe.. Maaf telat, padahal buat besok, eh baru selesai pagi ini ._.V

Gak lama-lama, karena Lathifah mau sekolah.

Jaa, Minna-san. Jangan lupa review yaaa...

.

**Jakarta, 11 April 2013 (06:45)**

**-Lathifah Amethyst-chan-**


End file.
